


Frustrated

by orphan_account



Series: Caffiene & Nicotine [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker was having a terrible day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrated

Tucker was having a terrible day. He'd been late to his first class, because of some idiot in the courtyard spilling coffee over his new shoes; his laptop wouldn't start during his graphics class, so he got absolutely nothing done; he'd missed lunch since Grif was having trouble fixing a mistake he'd made with Simmons; and Wash wouldn't answer his damn phone. He was about to lose his mind.

It only got worse when Tucker realized it was Wednesday, which meant the campus pizza shop was closed, and the cafeteria was serving absolute trash. Honestly, did _anyone_ like fish? Usually, he would go out with Wash, but obviously, he'd forgotten how to use his phone, so he had no way of knowing if Wash was even available. Tucker was thinking he might actually die if he didn't eat soon. All he'd had all day was a granola bar and a couple sips of chocolate milk.

He'd gone back to their dorm in hopes of finding his favorite freckled man, but he wasn't there. The room was empty. Wash's phone was on his desk, though, so it meant he couldn't have gone far. He never left without it. Maybe he'd gone to shower? It'd rained recently, so maybe he had slipped in some mud or something. Wash was awfully clumsy, after all. But then, his grey towel was still hanging on the hook on the back of the door.

Tucker sighed in frustration. McDonald's wasn't that far. He could just walk there, and maybe Wash would be back by the time he returned, and they could share some chicken nuggets and crappy fries. Then Wash could explain where the hell he was and why the hell he didn't have his phone and what the hell was going on.

Tucker grabbed his wallet from his desk and was about to head out when there was a loud clap of thunder. Fantastic. With a glance out the window, he saw that it was pouring rain. No way was he going anywhere.

Screw it. Wash kept some Hot Pockets in their mini fridge. He could grab a couple and microwave them downstairs in the kitchen. It didn't matter if Wash got mad at him. Tucker deserved to have the shitty breakfast food.

He grabbed two from the top of the mini fridge and made his way downstairs. The only other person in the kitchen was Donut, baking cookies. Tucker swiped a few from the pan, not caring how hot they were.

"Oh, hey, Tucker!" Donut piped. "How's it going?"

Tucker grumbled some sort of response as he slammed the microwave door shut, Hot Pockets inside. Then, a thought came to him. Donut had the same Creative Writing class as Wash.

"Hey, uh, have you seen Wash today?" he asked. "He hasn't been answering his phone, so I was just wondering if you knew where he was at."

Donut popped another tray of cookies into the oven. "He was in Creative Writing, but he was in a hurry to get out of there."

Tucker frowned. That was Wash's favorite class. He never rushed to leave it.

His appetite disappeared immediately. Something was definitely wrong with Wash. Forgetting the beeping microwave, he dashed toward the stairwell, not wanting to wait on the elevator. What if something had happened to him?

As he reached the landing between the third and fourth floor, Tucker stopped. Wash was there, a book in his hands, sitting on one of the middle steps. He was entirely oblivious to Tucker's presence. He had his earbuds in, plugged into the old iPod he still kept around.

"Wash?" Tucker didn't know whether to be confused, angry, or relieved.

The blond man looked up from his book and pulled his earbuds out. "Tucker. Hey. What time is it?" Rain drummed against the walls from outside, and lightning flashed through the skylight.

"Is something wrong?" Tucker questioned. He climbed up to the stair Wash was sitting on and sat across from him. It wasn't an easy fit, and their legs had to overlap and interlace, and the guardrail dug into Tucker's back, but it was still comfortable nonetheless.

Wash shook his head. "It's nothing. I've just been kind of stressed the past few days over midterms coming up. Did I miss dinner? I just came here to read, I guess I lost track of time."

Tucker nodded. "Yeah. And I'm hungry as hell. Come on, I've got two Hot Pockets downstairs, and Donut's making cookies."

"My Hot Pockets?" Wash replied skeptically.

The shorter of the two just shrugged. "Like I said, dude, I'm hungry as hell." He pulled himself to his feet and stepped up to the next landing, so that he could help Wash to his feet. But before they could get downstairs, Tucker grabbed the collar of Wash's shirt and pulled him down so that he could reach his lips. "Next time you decide to wander off without telling me, at least bring your phone, won't you?"

But Tucker was kissing him before he could reply.


End file.
